Treasure
by PczZitoO
Summary: Giotto odia Vongola, la detesta por sobre todas las cosas. No puede acercarse a sus seres queridos por temor a que les hagan daño, no quiere involucrarlos, no cuando incluso su propia vida esta en peligro constantemente. Él solo quiere proteger su bien más preciado, Tsuna. [GxFem!27] [One-shot]


**¿Universo Alterno? Cannon, o al menos hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. (Byakuran, coff, coff)**

 **Leve G/Fem!27**

 **¿Ooc? Tal vez. Variantes por cambio de Genero.**

 **¿Romance? ¿Incesto?**

 **Idea original basada en la canción Treasure de Bruno Mars.**

* * *

 **Disclamer:** Katekyo hitman reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano-sama, solo tomé los personajes y algunas cosas cannon, historia sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento.

* * *

 **TREASURE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Pc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

&.

Giotto odiaba Vongola.

La detestaba con todas sus fuerzas, no obstante, no abandonaría el titulo que lo acreditaba como jefe por nada del mundo, ni siquiera si eso significaba cargar los pecados de sus antecesores y tener que luchar por sobrevivir cada vez que alguien se sentía amenazado por la familia. Se tragaba el dolor de ver a sus Guardines pelear por su causa, por su bien, al igual que la tristeza de poner a sus preciados amigos en peligro innecesario.

Giotto era egoísta.

La persona más egoísta sobre la faz de la tierra, lo aceptaba, sin embargo, sus culpas y tristezas no lo harían retroceder.

Tenía una meta

Un sueño por cumplir.

& para eso necesitaba el poder que Vongola le ofrecía.

.

.

.

.

.

Su mano enguantada quedo suspendida a la altura de su pecho, en ella un liquido rojo salpicaba el cuero negro y cubría parcialmente el símbolo de la familia en su dorso. Tenía la mirada ausente, perdida en esa sustancia que no parecía recocer aun cuando había visto de donde había salido.

A lo lejos alguien lo llamaba, pero él no hizo caso.

Se quedó inmóvil, perdido en el flujo de sus pensamientos. A sus pies un cuerpo permanecía tendido, el rostro contra la tierra y el traje blanco teñido de un líquido oscuro

—¡Giotto!

Levanto la mirada al un par de zapatos llamar su atención, alguien estaba a su lado.

—G —saludo al ver el rostro de su amigo de la infancia. Detrás de él venían los demás Guardianes, cada uno con el rostro igual de preocupado que el primero, a excepción de Alaude, quien permaneció alejado al igual que Daemon.

Giotto les sonrió tranquilamente, obviando la sangre escurriendo por su mano. Sus amigos lo miraron con algo de alivio al comprobar que estaba bien, más ninguno mencionó nada acerca del líquido rojo.

No era la primera vez que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y no sería la última.

El jardín que antes había sido el escenario de batalla entre la familia Ceres y la familia Vongola presentaba daños tanto en la removida tierra como en los alrededores de la mansión. El enemigo se había retirado tan pronto vieron caer a su jefe, no habían podido lidiar con la abrumadora fuerza de los Guardines y mucho menos con el Cielo de Vongola. Era el tercer ataque directo desde que Giotto había asumido su rol como jefe, sin contar los atentados previos a la ceremonia de sucesión.

Antes de entrar a la mansión y proceder a movilizar al personal en busca de heridos y evaluar los daños, Giotto hecho una última mirada por sobre su hombro encontrando el jardín lleno de cuerpos sin vida y armas abandonadas, las plantas y flores que antes lo habían decorado se encontraban pisoteadas y muertas entre la removida tierra. Contemplo con tristeza la desolada vista y siguió su camino acompañado de sus amigos.

No importaba cuantas veces le diera vueltas, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión:

Relacionarse con él solo traía problemas

.

.

.

.

.

—Ka-san ¿Cuándo vendrá Giotto-nii? —preguntó una pequeña castaña tendida sobre la mesa con expresión abatida

La fecha en la que usualmente su primo llegaba de visita ya había pasado, solo que este año el no se había presentado como de costumbre. En su lugar había mandado una carta de disculpa avisando que no podría viajar por asuntos de trabajo.

—El siguiente año Tsu-chan —respondió la matriarca Sawada con voz calmada y dulce mientras seguía su labor de lavar platos

La chica soltó un suspiro, la resignación y la tristeza se iban con él. Era consciente que desde que Giotto había asumido el cargo de la empresa del abuelito había estado ocupado, y mucho, pero en su interior había guardado la esperanza de que se haría tiempo para visitarlas. Que ilusa fue.

Giotto ya era bastante grande para querer pasar tiempo de calidad con su pequeña prima, después de todo ya era todo un joven adulto y heredero de una gran empresa, según las palabras del mismo abuelito y su padre. Ahora que había probado el mundo de los adultos ella era una obsoleta fuente de diversión, seguramente era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera reemplazada, un ejemplo claro era la carta que reposaba en el bolsillo de su chamarra. Tsuna giro la cabeza dejando que su frente quedara apoyada sobre la superficie lisa de madera, su largo cabello cubrió todo su rostro.

Extrañaba a Giotto-nii.

.

.

.

.

.

El calendario a su lado tenía una marca roja.

Un pequeño círculo que encerraba un día importante, él día en el que se suponía viajaría a Japón para visitar a la familia Sawada. No, no estaba en la tierra del sol naciente. Para su disgusto y lamento estaba en Italia, concretamente en su despacho. Miro con nostalgia y culpa el calendario evocando la imagen de una risueña castaña. «Ella seguramente está enfadada», pensó.

No la culpaba, después de todo era consciente del error que cometió al ilusionarla el año pasado diciéndole que la vería el año siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente después de ese. Fue un iluso al creerlo él también. En ese entonces no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba, ni siquiera era conocedor de sus propias raíces y mucho menos concibió, ni en sus más locas pesadillas, que heredaría la mafia más poderosa y retorcida que hubiera existido.

Apretó el bolígrafo entre sus dedos conteniendo lo que le atormentaba.

…

Vongola era una mafia

…

Vongola era corrupta

…

Vongola era todo lo que detestaba

…

..

.

La destruiría.

La haría arder hasta convertirla en cenizas.

Entonces ya no tendría que preocuparse por atentados contra su persona, contra sus amigos y contra su familia.

Entonces podría estar al lado de ella sin ponerla en peligro.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos lo sabían.

No podía ser ocultado y mucho menos ignorado.

Tsuna estaba triste.

Demasiado para el gusto de sus amigos.

Los primeros en notarlo fueron Yamamoto y Gokudera, sus mejores amigos que a la vez fungían como guardianes. No era extraño verla caminar junto a ellos de camino a la escuela y de regreso a casa, siempre protegida por los dos chicos como si fueran sus escoltas. Tampoco era algo nuevo que la castaña era burlada e intimidada de vez en cuando por algunos compañeros, principalmente por su torpeza natural; El primer día de clases la pasaron a buscar como de costumbre. La habían visto un par de veces durante las vacaciones de verano, aunque no las suficientes como les hubiera gustado, después de todo Yamamoto ayudaba en Takesushi y Gokudera se vio monopolizado por su hermana que había llegado de visita; esa mañana ella no los recibió con su usual sonrisa y saludo matinal, en su lugar una pequeña masa gris salió a su encuentro, o más bien se arrastró hacia ellos.

Tsunako Sawada era la representación de un hermoso y basto cielo, donde las nubes podían pasear sin restricción alguna, donde el sol brillaba intensamente, el lugar donde la tormenta podía ser tan destructiva como quisiera sin hacer realmente daño, donde la lluvia era pasajera y tranquilizadora, el sitio donde el rayo no se perdía en la oscuridad que lo acompañaba y la niebla era libre de ser tan espesa o ligera como quisiera; Pero la Tsuna que los recibió era todo lo contrario, era un cielo opaco, triste y sombrío.

Trataron de animarla todo cuanto pudieron, incluso Haru empleo sus disfraces y Kyoko la invito a comer todo el pastel que quisiera, pero nada la saco de ese estado desolado, sombrío. Ni siquiera Ryohei con su inusual energía y animo lograron devolverle la sonrisa.

No tenían idea de que le había pasado para estar así, sin embargo, de algo estaban seguros, querían a su cálido y amable cielo de vuelta.

.

.

.

.

.

A Giotto le gustaba mirar el cielo.

Podía pasar horas y horas mirando esa gran extensión sin fin, tan cercano y a la vez tan inalcanzable. Todo lo cubría, todo lo veía. Era del mismo color azul en todas partes, los amaneceres lo pintaban de rojo y los atardeceres de un hermoso naranja, la luna lo volvía oscuro con sus estrellas. Era hermoso.

Él no se sentía como el cielo aun cuando le dijeran que lo era.

No se sentía especial y tampoco diferente.

Fijo su mirada en el anillo que adornaba uno de sus dedos. El anillo que le concedía el titulo de Jefe Vongola y a la vez le recordaba la carga que sostenía en sus hombros. Un débil llama brotó de él, justo donde la cresta de la familia lo adornaba.

Llama del cielo, la llamaban.

Giotto podía entender la razón. Era de color anaranjado, justo como los atardeceres del cielo que amaba.

La flama aumento de tamaño, elevándose majestuosamente e iluminando la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Era cálida, gentil.

…

..

.

Destructiva

…

El fuego se extendió por sobre su cabeza, y los barrotes que lo mantenían cautivo se tornaron opacos y se deshicieron bajo su toque. Sus guantes ardían e iluminaban el estrecho pasillo. Podía escuchar el eco de la batalla. Explosiones.

El lugar tembló obligándolo a sujetarse de los muros. Nuevas olas de explosiones resonaron en sus oídos e hicieron que la tierra temblara aun más violenta. Sonrió entre la oscuridad. Sus amigos habían llegado en su búsqueda.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuna soltó otro suspiro.

Si le dieran un yen por cada suspiro seria millonaria, o al menos lo suficiente adinerada para costearse una cena costosa en el restaurante más caro de Namimori. Sea como sea, la cantidad de exhalaciones aumentaban en lugar de disminuir con el paso del tiempo, y eso preocupaba a sus amigos.

La alegre y algo torpe castaña se volvía un sueño lejano, difuso en las memorias de los que la rodeaban. De vez en cuando intentaba sonreír, pero el gesto carecía de algo esencial, se sentía ajeno, vacio. Falso.

—¿Sucede algo Tsuna? —inquirió Yamamoto al verla tan cabizbaja

Ella pareció reaccionar e inmediatamente corrigió su expresión por una más serena.

Negó suavemente.

—Solo me preguntaba que abra de cenar —mintió. Lambo e I-pin se le vinieron a la cabeza, seguramente el par ya correteaba por el comedor mientras Fuuta intentaba detenerlos, todo en espera de la aclamada comida de su madre.

«Es una pésima mentirosa» pensaron al unisonó ambos chicos.

Gracias a la intervención de las chicas se habían enterado del pesar de la Sawada, quien se mantenía fingiendo que nada le sucedía, tan propio de ella para no preocuparlos. Ahora que los meses habían pasado y una fecha esperada se acercaba tenían la esperanza de que el primo de la castaña hiciera algo para enmendar la situación.

Gokudera y Yamamoto compartieron una mirada cómplice por sobre la cabeza de la chica, en silencioso acuerdo asintieron. Ellos harían lo que fuera para que su pequeño cielo volviera a sonreír.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos la oscuridad lo recibió.

Las vendas cubrían algunas partes de su cuerpo y el olor de fármacos lo sofocaba. Los hospitales no eran de sus sitios favoritos, aunque en casos como este prefería ser él quien estuviera del otro lado la cama en lugar de algún amigo. La habitación era espaciosa, lo suficiente para albergar varios asientos que en ese momento se encontraban ocupados. Lampo dormía apoyado en un costado de la cama, G lo flanqueaba del otro lado. Asari descansaba en el sofá junto a Knuckle.

Involuntariamente sonrió.

Giotto era afortunado de tener amigos como ellos.

Después del anuncio en el que proclamaba que Vongola dejaba de ser mafia y a su vez declaraba la guerra a las familias que intentaran detenerlo, se vio envuelto en una serie de ataques de asesinato mucho más feroces que los iniciales y por ultimo un secuestro que casi le cuesta la vida. De no ser porque el jefe de la familia enemiga tenía un gran ego, estaría durmiendo con los peces en ese momento.

Cerró los ojos experimentando la paz que desde hacía mucho tiempo había desaparecido en su interior. Sentía que flotaba entre la oscuridad de la habitación.

Giotto nunca quiso una vida como jefe de una mafia. Solo quería seguir manteniendo las cosas como antes, sus amigos a su lado, a su querida familia, la sabrosa comida de tía Nana y la calidez de Tsuna.

Solo quería protegerlos. Que se mantuvieran tal y como eran.

Sus amigos terminaron involucrados, incluso el indiferente y frio Alaude fue en su ayuda y acepto (o al menos eso supuso) ser su guardián. Ellos estaban ahí por y para él. La familia era diferente, el abuelito y el tío Iemitsu estaban hundidos desde un principio, pero tía Nana y Tsuna no, ellas eran inocentes e ignorantes, y eso era lo mejor.

Él las protegería, las mantendría a salvo e igual de ignorantes si era necesario. Porque ellas eran su bien más preciado en todo el mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Para quién es? —pregunto curiosa

A esas alturas era raro que sus amigos usaran cartas para comunicarse, especialmente con toda esa tecnología, uno podía tener al mundo entero en un teléfono móvil y comunicarse sin problemas a cualquier parte de él si así lo quisiera.

Kyoko le dio una sonrisa amable a la vez que Haru depositaba el sobre en el buzón de correos

—Es una carta de amor, desu —respondió emocionada e inmersa en un mundo de ilusiones color rosa

Tsuna ladeo la cabeza confundida

—¿Carta de amor?

No era experta en esos temas, pero ¿no se suponía que en esos casos se entrega personalmente? En los mangas Shojo generalmente era así, o al menos la depositaban en el casillero o cajón del aludido.

Chrome asintió

—¿Para quién? —volvió a preguntar. No recordaba que Haru hablara acerca de un nuevo amor y mucho menos de un antiguo amor.

—Es-Un-Se-cre-to —canturrearon las dos con una sonrisa.

Tsuna abrió la boca para volver a preguntar acerca de ello, pero Haru la empujo haciéndola avanzar en dirección al distrito comercial. Incluso Chrome ayudo a Kyoko a distraerla para que olvidara el tema.

Suspiro una vez más recordando la carta que guardaba en su escritorio, para ser sincera no quería saber más de cartas a menos que Giotto se dignara a responderle la que le había enviado, lo cual dudaba. Elevó la mirada al cielo, y se pregunto por un instante si su primo veía el mismo hermoso atardecer en Italia.

.

.

.

.

.

Giotto odiaba el papeleo.

Era lo que más detestaba de todo aquello, pero si podía cambiar las peleas de poder y los atentados por ello, lo haría sin dudar.

Cuando G entro al despacho llevaba la mitad de la enorme torre de hojas por leer y firmar, y para su desgracia su amigo traía más consigo.

—Es lo último —se excusó al ver el rostro de su mejor amigo.

Giotto asintió pesaroso.

Estaba a punto seguir con su labor cuando un trozo de papel inundo su visión. G le tendía una carta. La miro curioso, especialmente al ver las estampillas y sellos.

—Es para ti —comentó serio.

La última vez que recibió una carta informal fue de Tsuna, no había sido capaz de contestarle, no después de leer el contenido. Sabía que se guardaba parte de sus sentimientos, ni siquiera le había reprochado por faltar a su visita anual, y eso le dolió aun más que si lo hubiera hecho. Al contrario, le había preguntado por su estado de salud y por el trabajo, si comía bien o si se divertía con su nuevo estilo de vida.

—Es de Japón —agregó G al verlo dudar.

Giotto acepto la carta casi al instante.

Sus ojos se ampliaron aun más al ver el remitente.

.

.

.

.

.

—Felicidades —corearon sus amigos lanzando serpentinas y confeti al aire.

Tsuna los miro sorprendida. Sus castaños ojos recorrieron todo el salón, las decoraciones, la comida en la mesa, sus amigos, su madre, Incluso Hibari y Mukuro estaban ahí, separados gracias al cielo.

Un leve empujón la hizo avanzar hacia el grupo que la esperaba. Por sobre su hombro encontró la sonrisa de Yamamoto, incluso Gokudera parecía satisfecho con el suceso.

—Feliz cumpleaños —soltaron sus amigas abalanzándose sobre ella y dándole un abrazo apretado.

—Chicos, no debieron… —comenzó pero Haru la interrumpió

—Por supuesto que debíamos, es el cumpleaños de Tsuna-san, desu —decretó haciéndola sentar en el sitio de honor

—¡Felicidades al extremo Sawada! —apoyo Ryohei a su lado.

—Yo solo vine porque habría pastel, kufufufu —añadió Mukuro restándole importancia.

Chrome negó suavemente a su lado.

Hibari le dio una mirada que presagiaba dolor si se atrevía a preguntar por su presencia.

—Dame-Tsuna se hace más vieja, Nyajajajaja —gritó un animado Lambo atacando la mesa de bocadillos, i-pin a su lado intentaba controlarlo

Miro al grupo sintiendo algo cálido instalarse en su pecho. Eran un grupo algo singular y totalmente incompatibles, Hibari y Mukuro peleaban constantemente; Gokudera y Haru no se soportaban; Chrome era callada y tímida; Ryohei tenía demasiada energía; Yamamoto y Kyoko eran personas demasiado populares y que llamaban la atención sin esfuerzo; ella era la dame del colegio. Y aun con todas sus diferencias permanecían juntos.

Tsuna sonrió contemplando la escena frente a ella, el sentimiento cálido la envolvió completamente dándole vida al gesto e iluminando sus ojos castaños

—Gracias chicos

Tener amigos era maravilloso.

.

.

.

.

.

Dejo la bolsa en el bote de basura.

Era la última de la noche. Todos se habían marchado hacía rato y ella se había ofrecido a limpiar los pequeños destrozos de la fiesta. Por suerte Hibari y Mukuro solo habían roto algunos platos durante su pequeña pelea, la última vez que estuvieron juntos en su casa habían destrozado la colección de animalitos de cerámica de su madre y ella había tenido que pagar el daño con su mesada, más por culpa que por otra cosa.

Tsuna elevo los brazos al aire y se estiro lo poco que su longitud le permitió. A veces ser pequeña era todo un problema. Las estrellas brillaban sobre su cabeza formando intrincadas figuras que la deleitaban, estaba buscando alguna nueva figura por formar cuando el sonido de un auto la distrajo.

Parpadeo confundida al verlo estacionarse del otro lado de la calle ¿visitas nocturnas?

—Tsu-chan

Ella miro asombrada a la persona a escasos pasos. La cabellera rubia igual de alborotada que la suya propia y sus ojos gentiles le dejaron claro que Giotto estaba llamándola.

—¿Giotto-nii? —murmuró acercándose a él

Le sonrió al verla confusa y sorprendida, incluso algo incrédula. No la culpaba, había llegado sin avisar y fuera de sus días de visita anuales. Ella pareció reaccionar y antes de siquiera poder detenerla ya la tenía abrazándolo. Aguanto el dolor de sus heridas aun sin sanar, ella lo valía, y a la vez se lo debía.

—Pensé que vendrías hasta el siguiente año —comentó apartándose de él

«O el siguiente…» agregó para sus adentros. Se había convencido a si misma del importante trabajo que no podía descuidar, después de todo Giotto desempeñaba un cargo importante en la empresa donde trabajaba. No podía perder el tiempo con ella.

Notó el aire depresivo que la rodeo, Tsuna estaba preocupada por algo, lo sabía. Su intuición se lo decía.

—No podía faltar a mi promesa —respondió dándole una palmada en la cabeza —, dije que nos veríamos este año —agregó obteniendo una suave y pequeña sonrisa

Tsuna asintió.

El Vongola le tendió un pequeño envoltorio que ella tomo confundida, no esperaba obsequio alguno de su parte.

—Feliz cumpleaños Tsu-chan —agregó al verla retirar la envoltura

.

.

.

.

.

A Tsuna le gustaba ver los fuegos artificiales en el festival de verano.

Se le antojaban como flores de colores floreciendo en el cielo. Le gustaban, pero lo que más le gustaba era la compañía de Giotto. En los festivales paseaban de puesto en puesto jugando a los dardos o al tiro al blanco, comían comida chatarra hasta reventar y solían disfrutar de las atracciones que se les cruzaban. Este año Tsuna había asistido sola, y en medio de la festividad se había dado cuenta que no importaba a cuantos conocidos se encontrara o que tan animado estuviera el ambiente, no era lo mismo sin Giotto.

Ver sola los fuegos artificiales fue triste, incluso para alguien como ella que estaba acostumbrada a la soledad. Giotto era el único que permanecía constante en su vida aun cuando solo se vieran un par de veces al año, sin él la soledad la hubiera consumido desde un principio. Ahora era diferente, tenía amigos que le querían y ella quería, seguía siendo dame, pero ya no le importaba tanto como en el pasado, sin embargo, la posible pérdida del vinculo que tenia con Giotto le aterraba.

Él era importante para Tsuna, no solo era su querido primo, sino también su primer y mejor amigo. Giotto era dulce, gentil, nunca le hubo reprochado por su torpeza, la trataba como una persona normal, sin rebajarla con burlas como sus compañeros lo hacían. Giotto fue quien le hizo creer que tal vez no era tan dame como todos decían.

Y ahora estaba ahí, a su lado, observando igual de fascinado las luces de bengala en medio de la oscuridad del jardín.

—Hermoso —murmuró admirando las pequeñas centellas que desprendía la brillante llama.

—No es tan bueno como los fuegos artificiales del festival, pero… —comenzó, pero la expresión de Tsuna le hizo detenerse.

Parecía una niña en la mañana de navidad. Sus ojos brillaban emocionados y la sonrisa en su rostro era inocente e infantil, ni siquiera parecía prestarle atención o importarle sus palabras de disculpa.

Una inexplicable paz lo invadió.

Estaba preocupado por ella después de leer la carta que sus amigos le habían enviado intentado ayudarla. Sabía que era su culpa, después de todo ni siquiera había tenido el valor de contestar la última carta que le envió. Tsuna era importante para él, temía ponerla en peligro, arriesgarla e inducirla al mundo de la mafia. Su deseo más desesperado era destruir la antigua Vongola, abandonar el bajo mundo y llevarla a una nueva era, una era en la que se sintiera orgulloso de liderarla; parte de sus miedos se esfumaron al verla tan feliz bajo la etérea luz de las estrellas, ella era la Tsu-chan que él conocía, no la niña triste que le habían relatado en la carta.

—Sí —habló observándola sostener esa pequeña luz que iluminaba su rostro y le sacaba esa hermosa y cálida sonrisa—, es hermoso —apoyo mirándola como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo.

Porque Tsuna era el bien más preciado de Giotto, ella era su pequeño tesoro.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **¡Por fin lo termine!**

 **¡OMG! No lo puedo creer. Se supone iba a ser un One-shot de máximo 1000 palabras, pero la inspiración llego y no la pude contener.**

 **Estoy orgullosa de ello *shora de felicidad***

 **Es mi primer trabajo y aporte al fandom de KHR! el cual me eh propuesto llenar de más GxFem!27 y RxFem!27 y tal vez algo de 00xFem!27 o quizá al revés, solo la musa de la inspiración lo dirá.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Vomitaría arcoiris si fuera humanamente posible.**

 **Pc fuera.**

 **¿Merezco un humilde review?**


End file.
